Lord Boxman/Synopsis
The story of the mad genius Lord Boxman from OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. History Season 1 In "Let's be Friends", Enid tells K.O. about how Lord Boxman constantly sends robots to attack the Plaza. Meanwhile, Boxman watches K.O., Enid, and Rad from his office, disgusted at their friendship. Darrell's head then crashes through Boxman's window, and Boxman, angry at his son for failing him, decides to lecture him on why he detests friendship and wants it to be destroyed. At the end of his lecture, Boxman heartlessly throws his son's head into the incinerator and replaces him with another Darrell model. Boxman returns to his office and begins throwing a fit about how K.O., Rad, and Enid are still having fun before sending Shannon to defeat them. After Shannon tricks K.O. in trying to infiltrate Boxmore and defeat Boxman by himself, Boxman traps him and taunts K.O. for foolishly trying to defeat him by himself. Boxman then shows K.O. camera footage of Enid and Rad trying to break into Boxmore and manipulates him into thinking that they want to destroy him. Boxman hides in the shadows while Enid and Rad bust into the room, however, to his surprise, Enid and Rad are actually proud of K.O. and decide to become his friend. Enraged at bringing his enemies closer together, Boxman traps the three in a box and sends them back to the Plaza. In "We Messed Up", Mr. Gar is shown to have a framed photo of him punching Boxman in the face in his office. Later, when trying to distract Gar, Rad uses a puppet show, which solely consists of Gar's puppet constantly hitting Boxman over the head. In "Jethro's All Yours", Boxman is shown being run over by Mega Jethro after K.O. and Rad reverse his movement and send him crashing into Boxmore. In "You're Level 100", Lord Boxman arrives in Lakewood Plaza and challenges K.O.'s claim of being a Level 100 hero. To test K.O.'s power, Boxman unleashes his newest creation, Big Darrell, who has a power level of -100. Boxman then watches in enjoyment as Big Darrell beats down on K.O., and, in a rare moment of appreciation, Boxman compliments his son for his efforts. However, Boxman is forced to retreat once the citizens of Lakewood Plaza combine their powers to destroy Big Darrell. In "Sibling Rivalry", frustrated with Darrell and Shannon's failures, Boxman creates a new robot named Raymond in hopes that he will succeed in destroying Lakewood Plaza. Raymond then begins flattering Boxman and announces his plan to steal a letter from the sign to Gar's Bodega and bring down the business as a result. Boxman, enamored with the idea, praises Raymond and berates his other children before taking Raymond to be equipped with powerful weaponry. Later, Boxman praises Raymond again after his successful mission, however, his attention is then drawn to Darrell and Shannon, who brings him a captured K.O (although, in reality, K.O., Darrell, and Shannon were collaborating to get rid of Raymond). Considerably impressed with his other children, Boxman turns all his praise towards Shannon and Darrell and berates Raymond instead. Boxman then leaves the room, with a saddened Raymond clinging to his ankles, begging him for another chance. In "Legends of Mr. Gar", Crinkly Wrinkly, while explaining the story of how Mr. Gar created Lakewood Plaza Turbo, states that Lad Boxman, Lord Boxman's youthful form, had challenged Mr. Gar to a fight. After being defeated and elbowed across the street, Boxman founded Boxmore to destroy Lakewood Plaza. Given Crinkly Wrinkly's fading memory and supposed insanity, it is questionable if what he said is the truth or not, although Gar said his story was completely accurate. In "We're Captured", Boxman finally captures K.O., Rad, and Enid and prepares to put them through a complex death trap, only to be distracted by trying to cook a ham at the same time. After completely burning the ham, Boxman dresses up and greets his client Professor Venomous and his minion Fink at the door, whom he is having a dinner party with. Boxman is then called away to deal with Darrell and Shannon, the latter of which he sends to distract Venomous and Fink with a song, and then turns his attention to K.O., Rad, and Enid, who he confesses his overbooking to. Boxman tells his enemies that he will destroy them after dinner and rushes away again, having realized that Shannon is actually singing the Diarrhea Song. Soon afterward, Boxman, Venomous, and Fink have dinner together, the latter two clearly displeased with eating burnt ham, and Boxman attempts to hold a toast to his clients. Just then, K.O., Rad, and Enid disguised as waiters burst into the room and begin sabotaging the dinner, pushing Boxman beyond his limits in a pie fight. Boxman then turns Darrell and Shannon into a cannon and begins firing pies back at K.O., Rad, and Enid, causing Venomous to join in and blast the heroes out of Boxmore. Venomous then reveals that he initially intended to sever his relationship with Boxmore, yet will now buy a thousand more robots if they are just as fun. Boxman hugs Venomous before being knocked out by Fink. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Boxman attends a meeting with his head investors, Cosma, Vormulax and Billiam Milliam, over Boxmore's production sale. Boxman attempts to sneak out of the meeting to attack the Plaza, however, Cosma lashes out at him for constantly abandoning his job to attack the Plaza, resulting in the investors threatening to pull all funding from him if he doesn't stop attacking the Plaza for a single day. Boxman initially believes this to be an easy challenge, however, he begins to break down and realizes that he actually does have an obsession with attacking the Plaza and desperately attempts to prevent himself from doing so. Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond realize what their father is doing and attempt to take his mind off the Plaza with a family dinner, however, this only ends up angering Boxman instead. After the failed dinner, Boxman takes a moment to consider just how much obsessing over the Plaza consumes his time and reinvigorates his passion for making evil robots, putting Boxmore back in full bloom, although he still continues to think about attacking the Plaza. With only a few minutes left, Boxman decides to get rid of his obsession once and for all. Boxman soon enters Gar's Bodega and declares to K.O., Rad, and Enid that he will no longer attack the Plaza, also explain that if he did so, it would cost him his job. Realizing an opportunity to get rid of Boxman for good, K.O., Rad, and Enid begin trying to provoke him into attacking, although Boxman ends up ignoring them and moving on. Touched by Boxman's conviction, K.O., Rad and Enid hug, enraging Boxman, and, having endured the 24 hours, Boxman immediately starts trashing the Bodega before running back to Boxmore. Afterward, Cosma calls to compliment Boxman's success and agrees to continue funding him. In his office, Boxman tells Ernesto that he's learned that he no longer needs to attack the Plaza, but wants to anyway, before sending an army of robots to attack the Bodega. In "Rad Likes Robots", Boxman was mentioned when Raymond and Darrell state that, if their father found out about Shannon's relationship with Radicles, she would be discontinued by him. In "The Power is Yours", Boxman hires efficiency expert Dr. Blight to help out Boxmore and ends up falling in love with her. Blight tells Boxman that, in order to make more money, Boxmore needs to pollute the environment more, and brings out her Ozone Destroyer to produce enough smog and greenhouse gases to destroy the world. Although questioning why Blight would want to destroy the world given that she lives on it, Boxman goes along with her plan and begins destroying the environment, melting the Polar Ice Caps, throwing trash everywhere and covering the whole world in smog. As a result of this, Planeteer Kwame, along with K.O., Rad, Enid, Brendan and A Real Magic Skeleton, use the Power Rings to summon Captain Planet to stop Blight and Boxman. Despite his efforts, Captain Planet is defeated when Boxman blasts him with a gun that shoots pure Carbon Dioxide, defeating him. After the residents of Lakewood Plaza start cleaning up after themselves and summon Captain Planet again, he drenches Boxmore with water, causing Boxman's gun to short circuit and explode. To Boxman's displeasure, Blight then leaves to pollute somewhere else. Although stopping them, Captain Planet and the other heroes are technically unable to undo the effects of Blight and Boxman's pollution, yet still, fight to stop additional harm to the environment. In "Villains Night Out", Lord Boxman is having a meeting with Professor Venomous, who is stressing over how P.O.I.N.T. has been pressuring him lately. Desiring to impress Venomous, Boxman shows him his Glorb processing plant, which is part of a secret project he had been working on. Before Boxman can elaborate, Fink shows Venomous some updates regarding Billion Million's party, and Venomous begins to leave. Realizing that Venomous is going to a Villain Party, Boxman forces himself along as Venomous' plus one, leaving Fink to be babysat by Darrel and Shannon. Once they arrive at the party, Boxman immediately begins making a fool out of himself, devouring snacks, hogging the dance floor and completely humiliating himself and the other villains, much to the annoyance of Venomous and Billiam. Boxman then takes place in the villain's Explode-Off contest and sends five missiles to unknown coordinates. Upon inspecting the coordinates, Billiam Milliam, and the other villains panic, realizing that Boxman had sent the missiles to attack P.O.I.N.T. headquarters, in an attempt to impress Venomous. The missiles trigger P.O.I.N.T.'s automatic defense systems, which destroy the center area of Billion Million's yacht, forcing the villains to escape using several escape pods, leaving Boxman and Venomous behind. As Venomous tells Boxman that they can escape on the last escape pod, Boxman explains that he already knew that all of the other villains hated him, and came to the party to prove that he doesn't care what the other villains think and they can't stop him from doing what he wants, before summoning a giant spiked box to destroy the leftovers of the yacht while he and Venomous escape on his flying desk. Considerably impressed with Boxman's conviction and determination, Venomous asks to know every detail of his secret project and gives him a Bio-Chip that will turn his project into "the deadliest weapon alive". Boxman takes the chip and he and Venomous ride off, heading to pick up Fink. In "Villain's Night In", the moment in which Boxman gives Fink to Darrell and Shannon is expanded upon. While Shannon and Darrell are coloring together, Boxman bursts into the breakroom, throwing Fink under the table. Boxman tells his children that they must watch over Fink while he and Venomous are out, warning them that if anything bad happens to her, it will mean the end of all his happiness. Later, Darrell and Shannon decide to watch videos with Fink (which, in reality, are just Boxman propaganda). Once Boxman and Venomous return, Fink attempts to blame everything that happened on them, although she ends up falling asleep in the process. Venomous leaves with Fink happy, stating that her babysitters are usually the ones who end up exhausted, and Boxman, while not understanding what had happened, gives Darrell and Shannon two Billiam Milliam shirts he had gotten at the party as a reward for their good work. In "Lad & Logic", Mr. Logic tells the story of how he had been created by Lord Boxman. In the past, Lord Boxman (still going by his real name; Lad Boxman) activates Mr. Logic and explains that he was created for the purpose of adding more logical thinking to his evil plans. When Logic asks what Boxman's plan is, he explains that it is to hide his robotic Junk Fish inside cakes and send them to P.O.I.N.T., where they will jump out and bite them. Mr. Logic deems that a bigger lab is needed to execute Boxman's plan, and decides that he should use his talent for building evil robots to start a business and gain more funds. Boxman marvels over the idea and states that Logic is going to be his best friend. The two then construct the Boxmore building together. One day, Logic arrives in Boxman's office to tell him of how successful his Junk Fish are, although Boxman is distracted at the sight of Mr. Gar building Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Mr. Logic encourages Boxman to ignore the Plaza, as it will produce heroes and therefore increase the demand for his evil robots, but Boxman can't let it go, so Logic suggests that his solution is to destroy the plaza. He takes Logic up on this proposition and launches three Junk Fish at Mr. Gar, which he destroys easily, driving Boxman to create a bigger Junk Fish instead. Mr. Logic says that creating a bigger Junk Fish is not a valuable use of time and resources, but Boxman doesn't care, telling his creation that, if he saw the world the way he does, he'd agree with him. Following Boxman's words, Logic goes across the street to learn about the world, learning about goodness and creation from Mr. Gar, before returning to his creator. Boxman is angry that Logic left without orders, but blows this off, revealing his Ultra Mega Junk Fish. Mr. Logic disapproves and explains his new views on life, enraging Boxman, who tells him to leave. Mr. Logic tells his creator goodbye, infuriating him even further, as he proclaims he is Logic's "lord". Boxman sends the Ultra Mega Junk Fish to destroy the Plaza and watches as Logic helps Mr. Gar defeat it. Feeling betrayed, Boxman decides to create more robots that are incredibly loyal to him, creating baby versions of Darrell, Shannon, Jethro, and Ernesto. As his robotic children cling to him, he claims that he will never regret inventing them. In "Action News", Dynamite Watkins reports on Lord Boxman's latest attack on the Plaza. After this, she interviews Darrell on what Lord Boxman is plotting, using her powers to try and make him confess, although Darrell explodes before he can reveal the truth. Watkins details the various attacks on the Plaza, the attack on P.O.I.N.T. headquarters, and the mysterious Boxmore trucks that had been rolling in and out of town at all hours, and asks the question of just what it all means, before cutting to commercial. Unfortunately, Watkin's boss, the Big Cheese, demands that she abandon the Boxmore story, and suspends her when she refuses to do so. Going rouge, Watkins and her cameraman Cam set out to investigate Boxmore on their own and discovers from some receipts that Darrell dropped that he has been buying equipment from all over the Neutral Zone and that he had also bought the Big Cheese as well. Watkins and Cam are confronted by the Big Cheese, driving one of the supply trucks, who sabotages Cam and tries to hit Watkins with his truck. However, they are surrounded by the citizens of Lakewood Plaza, which fuels Watkin's investigative powers and allows her to force the supply truck itself to reveal that Boxman is collecting parts for a new super-bot. After the truck blows up, Watkins and Can realize that Boxman had actually purchased a Big Cheese costume, and was posing as him the entire time. Watkins reports on how Boxman's scheme has been uncovered, although his motivation is still unknown. While watching the show, Boxman eerily states that Watkins and everyone else will soon find out, while cradling a mysterious robot with glowing red eyes. In "You're In Control", when Darrell starts to believe he is now his father's favorite child, he goes to visit Boxman in his office. Darrell discovers Boxman in the middle of communicating with his investors, who compliment him for his increased production and lack of attention paid to destroying the Plaza. Boxman takes the compliment, although, as soon as the investors break communication, he reveals that he is still fully intent on destroying the Plaza by unveiling his newest creation, Boxman Jr. Witnessing Boxman praise Jr. as his favorite son, Darrell feels betrayed and confronts his father. Despite his objections, Boxman brushes Darrell aside and grounds him, before turning his attention back to Jr. He then takes the Bio-Chip and inserts it into Jr.'s head, giving him his first mission. Meanwhile, in order to return to Boxman's good side, Darrell plots to do something so evil that his father will have to be proud of him. Jr. soon begins destroying the Plaza and defeating every hero who stands in his way, much to Boxman's amusement. Boxman continues to watch his newest son fight with the rest of his children as Turbo K.O. takes their battle into Boxmore itself. When Darrell boos Jr., Boxman furiously sends him back to his room, unaware that he is actually calling Boxmore's investors. Despite his initial joys and success, Boxman is horrified when K.O. manages to harness T.K.O.'s powers and destroys Jr. with ease. Soon afterward, Boxman holds a funeral for his son and is utterly enraged to see Darrell arrive disrespectfully in his sailor costume, and threatens to throw him in the furnace. Darrell is not threatened by this, and Cosma then calls in, wrathfully berating Boxman for wasting his resources and letting Boxmore get destroyed, firing him immediately. Boxman claims he didn't need his job anyway, but Cosma elaborates, stating that he is being fired out of a cannon into the sun. Boxman is surrounded by Darrells, which form into a cannon, and Darrell reveals his betrayal, to the anger of his father. Boxman is then fired into the sun, and Darrell replaces him as CEO of Boxmore. Season 2 In "Lord Cowboy Darrell", it is revealed that Lord Boxman survived being launched into the sun and is shot back to Lakewood Plaza. Lord Cowboy Darrell first assigns Boxman to work with the other Darrells. After Lord Cowboy Darrell notices that Boxman isn't capable of working with the other Darrells, he assigns Boxman to attack the Lakewood Plaza. Boxman attempts to attack the Lakewood Plaza trio, but ends up being easily outnumbered and defeated. At first, Boxman is about to angrily proclaim to Lord Cowboy Darrell that his son had failed him. However, after hearing Enid's words, he is encouraged to acknowledge that he failed Darrell, and proclaims that he is proud of the latter for running his job much better than he is, and afterwards leaves Lakewood Plaza for good much to the dismay of Lord Cowboy Darrell. In "Bittersweet Rivals", Enid envisions Boxman and Darrell while trying to solve a hero problem at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. In "Boxman Crashes", while preparing to leave his house, Professor Venomous finds Boxman hiding out in his garbage, subsequently learning about how he had lost Boxmore to Darrell and is now homeless. Venomous tries to leave, but Boxman convinces him to let him stay over for a few days so he can get back on his feet. Venomous takes Boxman into his house, where Fink tries to kick him out, but Venomous prevents her from doing so, stating that Boxmore has nowhere else to go and that having him over could be fun. The next day, Venomous is seen performing an experiment until it is disrupted by a brief power outage caused by Boxman. Upon going upstairs to investigate, Venomous finds that Boxman has littered the room in his things and he demands that he cleans up. Later, Venomous meets with Cosma, Vormulax and Billiam Milliam, only to once again be disrupted by Boxman, who is cooking "blunch". Disgusted, Venomous orders him to clean his mess up again, only for Boxman to misinterpret his words and leave him to clean up while he takes a shower. After showering, Boxman slips on some water and accidentally crashes into Venomous' doomsday device, destroying his entire house in the process. Now livid, Venomous berates Boxman as a sorry villain, and he offers to make it up to him by doing to one thing that always cheers him up; attacking the Plaza. Venomous scoffs at the idea, having nothing to attack the Plaza with, but Boxman introduces a vehicle called the Rat Trike he created for Fink. Boxman promises to show Venomous a good time "Boxman style", and the three ride off to the Plaza together. Upon their arrival, Venomous and Boxman sit back and watch as Fink wreaks havoc on the parking lot, although she is foiled by Rad, Enid and K.O., who dismember the trike's third wheel and send it careening into Boxman and Venomous. Although defeated, Venomous declares that he "loved ever moment of that" while Boxman tells Fink that, if he can scrape together few more parts, he can build at least ten more trikes. Venomous turns to Boxman and discusses how boring villainy has become for him and how he has once again been exhilarated by his actions. Boxman laments that all he wants is to have his company back so he can build evil robots to destroy the Plaza, and, upon receiving a deposit of technoes in his account, Venomous declares that the two of them will buy Boxmore back and, together, make the company even greater than before. Season 3 to be added In the Video Games ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' In the mobile game OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (which is set in the universe of the Lakewood Plaza Turbo pilot), Lord Boxman masterminds the distribution of Hero Tonic, a drink designed to turn anyone who drinks it into a great hero, to Lakewood Plaza. However, in reality, the Hero Tonic had been laced with nanobots that would turn anyone who drank the Tonic evil, forcing Mr. Gar to blow up the Plaza so that all the evil heroes would be scattered and unable to team up. While alluded to several times by his henchmen, Boxman fully appears after Darrell fails to beat K.O., berating his son for his failure to prevent Lakewood Plaza's reconstruction while he attends to his own plans. Boxman then elects Shannon as the new leader of the mission and tells his two children to leave him be. Towards the end of the game, Mr. Gar and the other heroes realize that Lord Boxman is behind the Hero Tonic, which Boxman, teleporting himself above them, confirms. Boxman reveals that the Hero Tonic was merely a test run, and that, while the heroes were occupied, he perfected a more potent and irreversible Evil Tonic that he will sell to all the villain retail stores in the world so that Boxmore can expand into a new business venture: taking over the world. K.O. attempts to stop Boxman with his Mega Power Fist attack, although Boxman simply captures the attack in his flying desk, and teleports himself back to Boxmore. K.O. soon confronts Boxman in his office, and tells him to fight fair and square. However, Boxman states that he doesn't do "fair", and explains that the Hero and Evil Tonics not only turn heroes evil but empowers villains, drinking a whole bottle of Evil Tonic to turn himself into Lord Box-Max. After a hard-fought battle, K.O. defeats Lord Box-Max, who depowers back into Boxman soon afterward. Boxman escapes through another portal and swears that Lakewood Plaza has not seen the last of him. ''OK K.O.! Let's Pay Heroes'' In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, Lord Boxman first appears during the opening of the game, taking over K.O.'s introduction of him after the latter continuously gets his name wrong. Later on, Boxman sends Mega Jethro to the Plaza to destroy it, although he is defeated by K.O. The next day, Boxman crashes into the POW Card Industries building and reveals to Powio B. Cardsly that he bought out the POW Card company from under him and that he's going to be making some changes. Boxman soon uses his control over the company to reset the POW Card levels of every hero in the Plaza in an attempt to demoralize them, although, the next day, K.O., with help from Dendy, starts to raise the hero's levels back up by helping them out. Once Boxman gets wind of this, he swears that K.O. will pay for his actions, "plus interest". Boxman later rants about how K.O. had defeated all the Random Battle Bot boxes he had sent to sneak attack the Plaza. Much later in the game, Boxman plots to create a robot called the EN-1D, which will fight like a hero, but for the side of evil. To create his robot, he attacks the Plaza and has a Shannon steal a lock of Enid's hair, which he prepares to use to unlock the genetic code for heroism. K.O., upon realizing his plot, disguises himself as a Jethro and infiltrates Boxmore, where Boxman holds a presentation to introduce the EN-1D. When K.O. accidentally reveals himself, Boxman sics his children on him, although K.O. manages to escape with the hair. Back at POW Card Industries, Boxman asks Powio B. Cardsly what K.O.'s Powie Zowie is, learning that is called the Cute-A-Clysm, which makes anyone in its path experience "shucks and aww". Boxman decides to change K.O.'s Powie Zowie to something more destructive, and, since it has to be representative of the hero it belongs to, it is reprogrammed to unleash Turbo K.O. While T.K.O. partially destroys the Plaza, Boxman is enraged to find that nobody blames K.O. for what happened, and decides to use another tactic to get rid of him. When Radicles attempts to break his box lifting record, Boxman decides to stop him, sending a flying feather to make him sneeze and drop all the boxes, however, K.O. later helps Radicles beat his record without interruption. While spying on K.O. and Carol, Boxman decides to steal the latter's photo reels after they have been developed, placing an enlarged baby photo of K.O. on a giant billboard outside Boxmore, hoping this will discredit and humiliate him. However, Boxman is once again enraged when K.O. accepts the billboard and doesn't destroy it, realizing it reminds him of just how much his mother loves him. Following this, Boxman gives K.O. a job application forum for Boxmore, and tells him that, if he comes work at Boxmore, he will stop attacking the Plaza, and K.O. reluctantly agrees. Soon, K.O. attempts to talk to Boxman about changing his position, only to catch him monologuing about how the Plaza is unprotected now that he has control over K.O. K.O. confronts Boxman and quits, although Boxman sics his children on him instead. After his robots are defeated, Boxman decides to fight K.O. directly. During his boss fight, he attacks by flying around in his desk and firing exploding pies down at K.O., as well as summoning more robots, and can be damaged whenever he is close to the ground. Once Boxman is defeated, K.O. escapes from Boxmore, unaware that Enid and Rad have ironically gone in to save him. Carol and Mr. Gar soon go to Boxmore to save Enid and Rad, but, as K.O. later learns from Dendy, they too are captured by Boxman. K.O. eventually decides to go back to Boxmore himself to rescue his friends, and Boxman sends T.K.O. to defeat him. K.O. beats T.K.O. and frees his friends, only for Boxman to turn the Boxmore factory itself into a giant robot to battle K.O.. After the factory is destroyed, K.O. engages Boxman in a final battle on the factory's remains, where Boxman flies around in his jetpack and fires down on K.O. using his laser gun. K.O. soon defeats Boxman, although, at the end of the game, Boxman returns with a new Boxmore factory, claiming after some crying, deep thought and scrap booking, he is back and more powerful than ever, prompting K.O., Enid and Rad to fight him once more. OK K.O.: Dynamite's Action News In OK K.O.: Dynamite's Action News, Boxman enacts a scheme to produce a substance called Evil Fog, which can disorient the senses of heroes, and sell it off to villains. To do this, he hires a sewer cleaning robot named Benedict and replaces all his cleaning supplies with filth, causing him to spew fog constantly. Dynamite Watkins then begins investigating the fog, tracking the story to Lakewood Plaza, where Darrell, after capturing Radicles for surfing in the sewers, accidentally reveals that Boxman doesn't want anybody to know what's in the sewers, as the might find the source of the fog. Dynamite continues to investigate in Neo Riot City and the sewers before finding Benedict and learning about what Boxman had done. Following the pipe providing Benedict's supplies back to Boxmore, Dynamite learns about Boxman's plans and decides to confront him, however, after her interview, he drops her out of Boxmore through a trap door. After this, Boxman appears on an Action News interview with a robot called Robo-Dynamite impersonating the real Dynamite Watkins in an effort to hide the truth about the fog. When the real Dynamite confronts Robo-Dynamite with proof of Boxman's wrongdoing, he butts in and tries to convince her that Dynamite is lying, although Robo-Dynamite states that she must take the evidence into account. Dynamite gives Boxman one last chance to admit to his crimes, although he blames everything on Darrell instead. Dynamite then has K.O. play the video footage revealing Boxman's scheme, and, as a result, Boxman's plans are foiled and he is quickly arrested. Category:Synopsis